tttefandomcom-20200213-history
There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away
There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away is a song from the seventh season dedicated to Fergus. It is based on his theme. Lyrics :﻿There once was an engine who ran away, :Just up and went, :And ran away, ran away. :Stacked up his tender, and headed down the line, :Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! :He overheard the wicked old Diesel say, :He was heading for the scrapyard any day. :He didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. :So the little old engine ran away. :He huffed and he puffed, his wheels started turning, :He chuffed and he chuffed, his little firebox burning, :He slipped his brake, let his whistle fly, :Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! :And the little old engine ran away, :Just up and went, :And ran away, ran away. :Didn't feel part of the railway, :So the little old engine ran away. (instrumental) :And when the other engines heard he'd gone, :They felt so sad, 'cos they knew he had gone and gone. :No matter what Diesel had to say, :Sir Topham Hatt has the final say. :So he thought and he thought, :Where could he be, could he go? :Some searched high, the others searched low. :Where did he run, where did he go? :We gotta bring the little engine home. :So they all went out to look around, :Far and wide, and up and down :No matter where they searched, no one seemed to know :Oh where did the little old engine go? :Thomas finally tracked him down, :He was cold and blue, and all alone. :He told him he was needed back urgently. :"Who me, really?" :"Yes you, you silly engine!" :'Cos he's the pride of the railway! :So he huffed and he puffed, :His wheels started turning, :He chuffed and he chuffed his little firebox burning, :He slipped his brake and he was on his way, :Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! :Now the little old engine's heading home, :To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. :'Cos now he's the pride of the railway! :"Look everybody! Here comes Fergus!" :"Hooray!" :Yes the little old engine's coming home! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Stepney * Harvey * Fergus * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter Episodes * Diesel Does it Again * The Trouble with Mud * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Fish * Harvey to the Rescue * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter * Percy and the Haunted Mine * Scaredy Engines * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Bill, Ben and Fergus * Fergus Breaks the Rules Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt thinking. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - The scene of Lakeside at night has been extended. * Thomas and Stepney - Stepney chuffing past a signalbox with his special train. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper in an opposite direction. * Harvey to the Rescue: ** An extended shot of Harvey talking to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds. ** A deleted scene of Thomas and Harvey at Tidmouth Sheds in close-up. ** A close-up of Henry at Tidmouth Sheds. * Fergus Breaks the Rules: ** A coloured shot of Fergus and the workmen at the Cement Works. ** Close-ups of Fergus' flywheel and firebox. ** Fergus' driver pulling the lever. ** An alternate wide-shot of Fergus leaving the Smelters. ** A deleted scene of Fergus going under a pipe. ** A deleted scene of Fergus puffing through the countryside at night. ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the castle. ** An alternate scene of Thomas finding Fergus and chuffing towards him. ** A deleted scene of Thomas and Fergus going under a pipe. ** A deleted scene of Fergus at the Smelters while passing 'Arry and Bert. * Rusty to the Rescue - An extended shot of Rusty and Stepney going over the bridge after escaping the scrapyard. Trivia * This song currently has not been released on VHS/DVD in the UK, although the song was featured on the US VHS/DVD, Percy Saves the Day and Roundhouse Rhythms the unreleased promotional US VHS, Sing-a-Long as part of the Malaysian/Chinese/Singaporean DVD/VCD, and in Japan. On 12 February 2014, the song was released on the Official UK Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. * The song lyrics reference the storyline of Fergus Breaks the Rules. * The main singer in the English version of this song is Mike O'Donnell as confirmed in a YouTube comment. * Stock footage from Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo is used during the instrumental break. Goofs * Because stock footage is used, the engines are all smiling at the sheds when they're supposed to be worried. * The songs states that Fergus "stacked up his tender and headed down the line," but Fergus doesn't have a tender. * The lyrics say that everyone searched for Fergus, but in the episode, only Thomas was sent to find him. * The lyrics say that Diesel said that Fergus was to be scrapped, but in the episode, Diesel tells Fergus that he has to go work at the Smelters'. * In the deleted scene of Thomas pulling Fergus under the pipe, Fergus' front wheels aren't turning. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Roundhouse Rhythms * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Adventure On the Tracks JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long Gallery File:ThereOnceWasanEngineWhoRunAwayJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThereOnceWasanEngineWhoRunAwayAlternateJapaneseTitleCard.png|Alternate Japanese title card File:FergusBreakstheRules22.png File:FergusBreakstheRules23.png File:FergusBreakstheRules27.png|'Arry and Bert File:FergusBreakstheRules28.png File:FergusBreakstheRules29.png File:FergusBreakstheRules4.png File:FergusBreakstheRules8.png File:FergusBreakstheRules16.png|Diesel File:FergusBreakstheRules11.png|Fergus File:FergusBreakstheRules20.png File:FergusBreakstheRules51.png File:FergusBreakstheRules58.png File:FergusBreakstheRules59.png File:FergusBreakstheRules60.png File:FergusBreakstheRules61.png File:FergusBreakstheRules62.png File:FergusBreakstheRules30.png File:FergusBreakstheRules66.png File:FergusBreakstheRules33.png File:FergusBreakstheRules34.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo21.png File:GardenGnomes.png File:HarveytotheRescue70.png File:ScaredyEngines51.png File:HarveytotheRescue6.png|Henry File:HarveytotheRescue3.png|Harvey and Thomas File:DieselDoesItAgain62.png File:GordonTakesaTumble16.png|The Fat Controller File:DieselDoesItAgain60.png File:DieselDoesitAgain3.png File:GordonTakesaTumble14.png File:Fish45.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel5.png File:ThomasandStepney3.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter8.png File:RustytotheRescue52.png File:Fish.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules37.png File:RustytotheRescue25.png File:FergusBreakstheRules63.png File:FergusBreakstheRules67.png File:FergusBreakstheRules42.png File:FergusBreakstheRules44.png File:FergusBreakstheRules45.png File:FergusBreakstheRules46.png File:FergusBreakstheRules58.png File:FergusBreakstheRules59.png File:FergusBreakstheRules60.png File:FergusBreakstheRules56.png File:FergusBreakstheRules68.png File:FergusBreakstheRules69.png File:Bill,BenandFergus29.png File:FergusBreakstheRules57.png Song File:There Once was an Engine who Ran Away - Music Video Category:Songs